Disastro petrolifero
Per disastri petroliferi si intendono disastri ambientali causati dal petrolio. In particolare la fuoriuscita del petrolio dalle petroliere, in inglese oil spill ed in ambito specialistico italiano frequentemente traslato in spillamento (o meglio: sversamento), compromette gravemente l'ambiente marino. Infatti il petrolio ha un peso specifico minore dell'acqua, per cui inizialmente forma una pellicola impermeabile all'ossigeno sopra il pelo libero dell'acqua, causando oltre agli evidenti danni per fenomeni fisici e tossici diretti alla macrofauna, un'anaerobiosi che uccide il plancton. La successiva precipitazione sul fondale replica l'effetto sugli organismi bentonici. La bonifica dell'ambiente danneggiato richiede mesi o anni. Il rilascio del petrolio è in genere causato dall'attività umana, tuttavia può in certi casi essere causato da eventi naturali, quali ad esempio fratture del fondo marinohttp://seeps.geol.ucsb.edu/. Non è facile stabilire la quantità di idrocarburi che si perde ogni anno in mare, tuttavia le stime di tali perdite sembra che si aggirino su una media di 4 milioni di tonnellate l'anno per tutto il pianeta e di 600.000 tonnellate per il solo Mediterraneo. Il petrolio ha effetti dannosi agli animali che si immergono in queste perdite delle navi petrolifere. Negli uccelli il petrolio penetra nel piumaggio, riducendo la capacità di isolante termico (rendendo gli animali vulnerabili alle escursioni termiche ambientali) e rendendo le piume inadatte al nuoto e al volo, per cui gli uccelli non hanno la possibilità di procacciarsi il cibo e di fuggire dai predatori. L'istinto degli uccelli li porta a pulirsi il piumaggio con l'uso del becco, ma in questa maniera ingeriscono il petrolio, con effetti nocivi per i reni, il fegato e l'apparato digerente; questi ultimi effetti all'organismo, assieme all'incapacità di procurarsi il cibo, porta alla disidratazione e a squilibri nel metabolismo. A questi disturbi possono aggiungersi effetti, che per un meccanismo a cascata si ripercuotono in alterazioni ormonali. Il petrolio grezzo infatti possiede spesso una carica elevata di composti aromatici policiclici, spesso coinvolti in meccanismi biologici nel vasto ambito degli interferenti endocrini. Allo stesso modo degli uccelli, i mammiferi marini che sono esposti al petrolio presentano sintomi simili a quelli che si hanno negli uccelli: in particolare la pelliccia delle lontre di mare e delle foche perdono il loro potere di isolante termico, causando ipotermia. Sono successi molti disastri a causa del petrolio ma quelli che ne hanno disperso maggiormente sono: quello di Lakeview Gusher in California nel 1911, seguito da quello della piattaforma Deepwater Horizon e conseguente perdita del Pozzo Macondo del 2010 (nel Golfo del Messico) e dal disastro della Guerra del Golfo (nel Golfo Persico nel 1991); vi sono poi, sempre per importanza del tonnellaggio di petrolio disperso, quello causato dalla la piattaforma petrolifera Ixtoc 1 (nel Golfo del Messico nel 1979-1980) e il naufragio dell'Amoco Cadiz (in Bretagna) nel 1978. Effetti sugli animali nella baia di San Francisco.]] Il petrolio penetra nel piumaggio degli uccelli, riducendo la capacità di isolante termico (rendendo gli animali vulnerabili alle escursioni termiche ambientali) e rendendo le piume inadatte al nuoto e al volo, per cui gli uccelli non hanno la possibilità di procacciarsi il cibo e di fuggire dai predatori. L'istinto degli uccelli li porta a pulirsi il piumaggio con l'uso del becco, ma in questa maniera ingeriscono il petrolio, con effetti nocivi per i reni, il fegato e l'apparato digerente; questi ultimi effetti all'organismo, assieme all'incapacità di procurarsi il cibo, porta alla disidratazione e a squilibri nel metabolismo. A questi disturbi possono aggiungersi alterazioni ormonali (ad esempio rivolte all'azione dell'ormone luteinizzante)C. Michael Hogan (2008) [http://globaltwitcher.auderis.se/artspec_information.asp?thingid=232 Magellanic Penguin, GlobalTwitcher.co.m, ed. N. Stromberg] Molti uccelli muoiono prima dell'arrivo dei soccorsi umaniDunnet, G., Crisp, D., Conan, G., Bourne, W. (1982) "Oil Pollution and Seabird Populations Discussion" Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London. B 297(1087): 413–427Untold Seabird Mortality due to Marine Oil Pollution, Elements Online Environmental Magazine.. Allo stesso modo degli uccelli, i mammiferi marini che sono esposti al petrolio presentano sintomi simili a quelli che si hanno negli uccelli: in particolare la pelliccia delle lontre di mare e delle foche perdono il loro potere di isolante termico, causando ipotermia. Lista dei maggiori disastri petroliferi Nel seguito, ordinata a ritroso nel tempo per data di inizio, viene presentata una lista dei disastri petroliferi con una quantità di petrolio rilasciato maggiore di 100 tonnellate. 1 tonnellata di greggio è all'incirca equivalente a 308 galloni US ossia 7,33 barili; 1 barile di petrolio è pari a 35 galloni imperiali, ossia 42 galloni US, ossia circa 159 litri. Note Bibliografia * The World Almanac and Book of Facts, 2004 * Oil Spill Case Histories 1967-1991, NOAA/Hazardous Materials and Response Division, Seattle WA, 1992 * Nelson-Smith, Oil Pollution and Marine Ecology, Elek Scientific, London, 1972; Plenum, New York, 1973 * lista dei disastri petroliferi Voci correlate *Inquinamento *Inquinamento idrico *Petrolio *Disastro ambientale Collegamenti esterni *IncidentNews: notizie e dati su disastri petroliferi (su fonte NOAA's Office of Response and Restoration - OR&R) Categoria:Minaccia Chimica Categoria:Storia